Hunter
by Aaraavv
Summary: (AU where Alex is a demon and Logan's a hunter ohhh) After all, a hunter alone in a forest in the middle of fucking nowhere is an opportunity for any sane creature. He walked for five minutes before finally reaching the spot he was searching for. And there she stood, wings fluttering. "Took you long enough," she pouted and crossed her arms, "I thought we were best buddies?"
1. Chapter 1

**hey hey sorry im a lazy piece of garbage and imtired so uhh**

 **i made an Au where alex sells her soul or smth and becomes a demon with wings and logan's a demon hunter and he's been hunting her down for a while and then he sees her and he goes "fuckin thats my best friend" so yeah enjoy or smth**

"You got something?"

"Nope."

David looked at his brother and placed back his radio on his belt, sighing. They'd been standing there for five hours now, and Hesh was growing impatient. Logan, meanwhile, had been standing still, looking through his scope.

"Logan, we should-"

"I swear I saw something move."

"Yeah, like fucking three hours ago," Hesh groaned and slowly got up, "I'm gonna go. I can trust you alone, right?"

Logan side eyed his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Am I four years old now?" He scoffed and adjusted himself again, "You can go. I'll stay for a bit longer."

Hesh nodded and walked away from their small base, muttering about something.

He waited for a couple of minutes before checking his surroundings. He grabbed his stuff and jumped over the small fence of the balcony they stayed on. Logan grabbed his knife and shoved his hand in his pockets, not taking risks. After all, a hunter alone in a forest in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ is an opportunity for any sane creature. He walked for five minutes before finally reaching the spot he was searching for.

And there she stood, wings fluttering.

"Took you long enough," she pouted and crossed her arms, "I thought we were best buddies?"

Logan faked a laugh and stared at her, slowly letting go of the knife.

"If I got here earlier, Hesh would've followed me and-"

"Yeah, yeah I _get it_ , he would've murdered me."

She removed her hood and extended her arms.

"Come here."

He stared at her and pointed at her pockets.

"Do you have a weapon Alex."

Alex gasped and clutched her chest, faking a hurt look, "I would _never_."

She threw a small pocket knife on the ground and looked at Logan before raising her eyebrows.

"Your whole _outfit_ is made of weapons. Don't you think that's unfair?"

"I'm risking my life to see you, give me a chance," He slowly removed his backpack and threw his knife on the ground as well, "I can trust you to _not_ try to strangle me, yeah?"

She smirked and nodded, patting the ground besides her. Logan walked over and sat down, leaning back on the tree. She laid her head on her knees and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I like your hair."

He frowned and rolled his eyes, a bit skeptic of whatever a _demon_ would ever tell him.

"Why are you rolling your eyes I am _complimenting_ you."

"I don't need a fucking demon to compliment me, thanks."

"Yet you come visit me almost every week?"

He opened his mouth to respond but she slapped her hand on it, flying herself up. She hauled him up to his feet.

"I don't feel like talking about _that_ and you're clearly really bitter today, so how about I show you something?"

She held his arms and pat his shoulder.

"Hey. I missed having you around."

"I know."

She sighed while he took his backpack. She dragged him deeper into the forest. Alex always knew some weird parts of any forests, despite not even ever going into them. This one was her favorite. It was close to Logan's lookout balcony, it was filled with little corners where she could sleep or hang around, and it was always covered by the trees. She hated the rain. Not like any demon liked rain anyways.

After walking for a while, through forgotten paths and secret passages, she finally got to her favorite spot.

"Tadah! Isn't it pretty?"

Logan smiled and scoffed. The place _was_ pretty, even though it was rather small. It was exactly how he'd imagine Alex's hangout spot. A tall uphill of rocks, surrounded by giant trees and flowers. There was even some sort of hammock, probably handmade. She let go of Logan's wrist and walked towards a tree, throwing herself up in the air and then onto a branch, sitting on it.

"I hang around here when there's too much going on. Literally _no one_ comes here! It's like a personal heaven," she quickly jumped down from the tree and pointed at Logan, "If you tell a soul about this I'm gonna call Satan."

He laughed and raised his arms, surrendering.

"Okay, okay, I'm not telling a single soul. It is really pretty though."

He walked near the small pond and looked at it. He heard some footsteps and turned around.

"Oh shi-"

In a quick mouvement, Logan was now at the bottom of the pond, face first. He swam back to the surface and gasped.

"Ohohoh, great reflexes sergeant!"

She started laughing and tied up her hair.

"You _really_ wanna go there?"

"What, you're not difficult to- OH!"

He grabbed her waist and threw her into the water, avenging himself once and for all.

"Oh _fuck you_ Walker. I am fully clothed, come on!"

Logan sat at the border of the pond and removed his jacket and boots, " _And_ you threw me into the water when I was wearing a bulletproof vest."

She laughed and her wings fluttered, probably trying to shake off the water.

"You look like a frightened bird."

"Aren't I gracious?"

He raised a brow and chuckled, throwing himself back into the water.

"You're also a dumbass."

"So I _am_ gracious!"

He shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"Yeah. I guess you are."

 **i like this AU so i might continue this fuckin lol**

 **hope u enjoyed this mess? i liked writing it and i havent written in 382900 years so thx for reading see you in a century**


	2. Chapter 2

**hope u enjoyed this mess? i liked writing it and i havent written in 382900 years so thx for reading see you in a century**

Logan's pace quickened, slightly nervous. It was 7:38. _It was 7:38, fuck._ He turned a corner and looked at the door. He quickly opened the door, greeted by four pair of eyes.

"You're late," Merrick stated, visibly annoyed, "Mind telling us why?"

He cursed under his breath and cleared his throat, trying to find a bullshit answer for Merrick. He couldn't count on Hesh or his dad to cover him, even _they_ didn't know where he was.

"I uh...fell asleep at the hideout. I was watching over it...and...yeah."

 _That was the least convincing thing you could've came up to_. Yeah, he did just lie to his whole team, including his father. But was he _really_ going to tell them about Alex? _Oh yeah dad, remember my best friend who died? Well she's alive and she's a demon so ya know I fucking visit her now._

Yeah. That's even _less_ convincing.

Merrick was obviously not impressed, but a quick glance from Elias made him stop doubting. Keegan stared at him, frowning lightly, seeming skeptical. He sat down next to him and hit his arm.

"C'mon Keegan, like you never fell asleep-"

"I don't fall asleep on duty."

"Oh. Uh...yeah," Logan cleared his throat and looked around the room, "So, what's the deal?"

"Well, if you had been there on _time_." Merrick spoke up, eyes basically throwing daggers.

"We're planning to send your brother and Keegan to get some intel, but I thought you'd be happy to tag along," Elias handed him some files, about a guy named Victor H. Ramos.

"I don't _see_ why you should come, since you're a hunter and not- you know, a soldier, but your father's been insisting for the past hour."

Logan spun around his chair while looking at the documents. He once went on some missions, but never any of _this_ importance. Not that he was worried for himself, but imagine ruining a Ghosts' mission. His reputation did _not_ need any more dirt on it.

"You won't be doing anything out of the ordinary. We-"

Merrick shot Elias a look, making him clear his throat.

"Ahem, _I,_ thought a hunter would make a perfect addition to the team. You're not obligated to come of course. I know you're busy nowadays and-"

"Dad, c'mon, do you _really_ think Logan would turn this down?"

"How about you let him speak, then," He turned to his son and crossed his arms, "so?"

Logan scoffed and smiled, handing his dad the documents back.

"What could go wrong?"

* * *

"If you fucking die I'm never forgetting you and you're actually going on Hell's VIP list!"

Logan was sitting in the hammock, looking at Alex pacing back and forth. He decided he'd tell her he was going to leave for a couple of days, and she didn't appreciate it. Not at all.

"I'm coming with you."

He sighed and got up, heading towards her.

"First of all," He grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Stop pacing back and forth. Second, you are _not_ coming with me. That's a death wish."

"You're gonna be with me, I'll be fine-"

"My brother's gonna be there, and my teammate. You can't pass of as a human."

She pushed his hands away and crossed her arms.

"So what am I supposed to do alone here?"

"Same thing you've been doing before I discovered you were alive," he gripped her chin and stared before sighing, "You're not fucking dying on me again."

"I can defend myself!"

"This conversation is over Alex. I'm done."

He sat back into the hammock. He heard a noise, similar to feathers being ruffled and looked up, realizing Alex had disappeared.

* * *

His hands were sweaty, his eyes flickering around, and his hand tightly wrapped around the pole next to him.

"I fucking hate heights. None of you told me I'd have to jump off a damn building."

Logan heard David chuckle from afar and retained himself from throwing his shoe at him. His attention was brought back to the mission when he felt the wind pick up.

"He's right on time. Time to earn the mask."

He scoffed. He never wanted the mask, he was already a certified hunter. He was probably only talking to Hesh, but he couldn't help but feel slightly targeted. He glanced at Keegan and pulled on the beanie he was wearing. _You're fine, you won't fall off, it-_

"There's our target."

Keegan jumped down and muttered something to Hesh. Logan followed, trying to not look down the building they stood on.

"God this is the worse."

"You'll be fine," Keegan headed to the zipline launchers and started opening them. Hesh spotted Ramos and confirmed his presence, officially starting the mission.

"Hunters aren't cowards, Logan."

Logan attached himself to the line and glanced at his brother. _I didn't fucking sign up for this._


End file.
